Intertwined (WolfStar)
by wolfstarchild
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been friends for years, both giving up a lot for their friendship and going through many ups and downs together. As their 7th year at Hogwarts begins to come to an end both Sirius and Remus decide its time to take what they want before its too late and they get thrust into the real world and the raging war.
1. Chapter 1

Remus' P.O.V

I sit in the common room my quill scratching across the parchment as I write my potions essay, I look up and see Sirius sat across from me smirking, his grey eyes emitting a mischievous glint that makes it impossible for me to focus on anything else.

"What do you want Padfoot?" I ask as I neatly finish the final word on my essay, happy that it's all neat and void of ink blotches and that I was able to focus enough to keep my work neat.

"Why do I have to want anything?" Sirius asks faking annoyance and I roll my eyes at him before reading over my work and realising that it had gone quiet...too quiet. I look up again to see he had changed into his Animagus form and I can't help but laugh at him.

I put my essay and everything down on the desk and walk over to the large black dog and kneel down in front of him as his canine eyes keep the mischievous glint he usually has in his human form, even in the worst of times.

"You always know how to get my attention Padfoot." I mumble as I scratch him behind his right ear which is his favourite place to be scratched in his dog form, in response Sirius jumps up and licks my face happily and I find myself laughing again.

"Fine! I'll do your potions essay." I say through my laughs and as soon as I have Sirius has turned back into himself and I find myself face to face with him, a lot closer than I would be comfortable with if it were anyone but Sirius.

"Thanks Moony." He grins cheekily and to stop myself doing anything I'll regret I push him over but he grabs my arm as he falls and he ends up pulling me on top of him. I quickly scramble off of him and sit back down and pick up some spare parchment. I begin writing Sirius' essay mimicking his perfect swirly writing perfectly, years of forging notes and as much as I would hate to admit it, homework, coming in handy. Within five minutes I had already written half a scroll in Sirius' perfect hand, I guess homework is my greatest distraction.

"Moony...You didn't have to do it now." Sirius says as he stands in front of me and I look up at him and shrug my shoulders, dipping the quill into the ink and acting as nonchalant as possible.

"No big deal." I mutter before turning back to the work and scribbling down more words. As I go for more ink Sirius takes all of the work from me, making me drip ink across the wooden floor of the Gryffindor common room, narrowly missing the red and gold rug.

"I thought you wanted me to do your homework Padfoot." I say as I look up at him, an annoyed expression etched onto my face to ensure I don't seem as unbothered by Sirius' actions as I actually am...and by that I mean I'm not annoyed, I'm just happy to have him near me.

"Moony I'll do it myself. Especially if you're going to be weird with me." Sirius tells me and I roll my eyes and stand up, now kinda feeling annoyed with him, the constant touching and sweet moments we share getting mixed with all the moments he has let me down or done something he knew I would disapprove of. I grab my cloak and scarf and head out of the common room and down to the black lake with Sirius following me, which I should have predicted with it being Sirius and all but I honestly didn't even register that he may follow me, I just wanted somewhere quiet to think.

"Remus! Talk to me! Why are you being so weird?!" He snaps and I turn around, trying to figure out which of my emotions will win out in this argument, the side that would do anything for Sirius or the side that was so pissed off I could kill him.

"Sirius I could have killed Snape and you act like it's not a big deal! We're just lucky James was there." I yell back, luckily no one was around to hear. I guess the I want to kill Sirius side won...not what I was planning on but hey I'm a werewolf, I'm unpredictable as fuck.

"Remus...I apologised and you said you forgave me." Sirius replied, his voice dropping and showing confusion, hurt and guilt, clearly the memory still as painful for him as it was two years ago when the incident happened.

"Sirius...I know...and I do but I just. You never explained why you did it." I say softly, my I'd do anything for Sirius side beginning to take over as the look on his face hits me in the heart, and really all I want to know is why he tried to use me as a tool for murder.

"He kept talking shit about you Rem and I just snapped." He admitted, refusing to look at me by this point, I knew he felt bad about what happened but I didn't realise he felt this bad.

"Padfoot he talks shit about all of us, especially you and James it's really not a big deal." I reply, taking a step towards him but he shakes his head at me, acting as though I don't know what I'm talking about so I slowly lower the arm I had extended to lay a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"No Moony you don't get it, he was saying all of these awful things about you and you didn't deserve it. He was so infuriating, asking where we kept disappearing to and then when I wouldn't tell him he did the one thing he knew would get a reaction from. Saying shit about you, it's my biggest trigger and he knew that." Sirius confesses to me and I stand there completely shocked. I'm the one thing that causes Sirius to snap...since when? Why would I cause him to snap, James is basically his brother, as is Pete, and what about Regulus, his actual brother?

"Sirius. You can't let Snape get to you." I say trying not to think about or dwell on what he just told me, if I do that then I'll start thinking about just one of the other things to add to the list of things that make me a freak...it's a long list.

"Easier said than done Remus." He mumbled and I step forward, towering over the 5'9" man in front of me, the both of us standing so close to one another that we're almost touching but not quite, I take a quiet but deep breath, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"I know Padfoot. But James has started to do it." I tell him and he scoffs, the severity of our discussion starting to dissipate as I mention our unofficial leader.

"Yeah. For Lily." He replies and I laugh quietly, it's true, James would do anything to get Lily to go out with him, he gave up smoking, he became somewhat more mature...I'm surprised he didn't jump off the astrometry tower trying to prove his love for her.

"Then do it for me." I say and he finally looks up at me and nods, his long black hair falling in front of his face slightly making a small smile appear on my face.

"I'll try...for you." He says before turning away from me and heading back up to the castle. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and sit down. It took all my willpower today to not make a move on Sirius or admit my true feelings...it's gonna be a lot harder next week when my body is preparing for the full moon and even a few days after when I'm recovering from the injuries I caused myself and the toll the full moon always takes on me. I'm always scared that during the time around the full moon I will say or do something revealing my true feelings that will unfortunately ruin the friendship I have with Sirius, let alone the other marauders.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius's P.O.V

Moony and I are sat in the common room completely alone, Peter is with Slughorn for extra tutoring and Remus convinced Lily to go on one date with James so he can stop moping so that's where those two are and everyone else seems to see Remus and I sat here and just leave...probably because of the intense silence that has settled between us making it seem like the kind of situation you wouldn't want to intrude upon.  
"Moony are you okay?" I ask him. He's extremely pale and is currently shivering despite being right next to the fire, the red flames flicking intense heat over the both of us.  
"I'm fine." He says tiredly, the bags under his eyes more prominent than normal. I nod before heading up to our dorm and getting an enchanted blanket from my bed, I charmed it to expel as much heat as the user needs. After picking it up I went back down to the common room and lay it over him. He smiles up at me softly, showing that he is thankful but has lost nearly all his energy, honestly the worry that overcomes me is almost as scary as the illness of the werewolf.

"Padfoot...this may sound weird, and you can say no but-" he begins he voice barely above a whisper but I know what he wants and I smile happily at him.  
"Of course Moony." I say as I lift the blanket and Moony slightly so I sit down on the tiny armchair with him half sat in my lap the pair of us cuddling up to one another. We both know the armchair is way too small for the both of us but Moony is too weak to care and I'm too worried about him to care.  
"Moony are you sure you're okay?" I ask, I can feel the extreme heat radiating off his body yet he's still shivering as though we were in the Antarctic, I tighten my arms around him in worry, my hands carefully tracing shapes in his side where his shirt has slide up slightly.  
"Yeah. T-Totally f-fine." He stutters and my worry rises even more, I raise one of my hands to his forehead and pull away almost immediately, the heat radiating from him shockingly hot.  
"Remus. You're burning up. I should get Madam Pomfrey." I reply and he shakes his head frantically, trying to apply more pressure to me to keep me from moving, although honestly he wasn't actually doing much.  
"No. No. S-Sirius...I-I'm t-totally okay." He tells me and I sigh knowing I can't win this battle right now, I'll just have to wait until A) someone comes back or B) Remus falls asleep and I can leave.

"Sirius." Remus says, his voice barely audible, I'm only able to hear it as his head is resting on my shoulder so his lips are right next to my ear.  
"What is it Rem?" I ask as I brush his longer hair off of his sweat soaked forehead, his hair practically dripping with the amount of heat coming off of his body.  
"I don't know what's wrong." He mumbles, finally putting aside his pride and dismantling his walls enough to ask for help in his own way, which isn't exactly asking but hinting as much as he possibly can.  
"Will you let me get Pomfrey now?" I ask quietly and he cuddles into me closer, practically burning me as he buries his head into my neck.  
"I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me." He says and I quickly go from worried to scared. Scared of Remus being seriously ill, scared of losing Remus and most importantly scared of my feelings for him.

"That's it. I'm carrying you to the hospital wing." I say as I slide out from under him and pick him up bridal style, making sure the blanket is wrapped tightly around him. I expect him to object but all he does is sigh almost contently and allows me to carry him out of the common room.  
"Mr Black. Is everything okay?" Professor McGonagall asks as I walk past her office and she sees me carrying a large bundle through the halls, from her tone I believe she thought I was carrying something for another prank although that is the furthest thing from my mind right now.  
"There's something wrong with Remus. He has an extremely high fever but he's constantly shivering. He's so weak Professor." I reply, all the worry and fear I tried to hide from Remus showing as I explain everything to McGonagall, probably the Professor I trust more than any other adult in my life...except maybe the Potter's.  
"Let's get Mr Lupin to the infirmary. And Fast." She tells me, I nod and I practically run towards the infirmary with McGonagall following closely behind, my fear and worry bubbling up more as I think about the mere seconds lost talking to McGonagall.

"Madame Pomfrey. Mr Lupin is worryingly ill." McGonagall says as I carefully place Remus on the nearest cot, he tries to hold on to me but he is really to weak to try particularly hard to keep me close to him even if he wanted to.  
"What happened Mr Black?" She asks as she runs over, worry for her favourite patient etched on her face, most likely mirroring the exact expression on mine.  
"Well we woke up this morning and he looked a little weak but we all just assumed it's because a full moon was coming but then while we were in the common room he started to shiver like crazy so I got a blanket and stuff but then he got a fever and grew really weak and I bought him down here." I explain in a rush, my worry and fear becoming more and more evident to everyone in the room, Madame Pomfrey gives Professor McGonagall a look after I rushed out my nervous ramble of what happened today.  
"Minerva, please escort Mr Black out of the room." Madame Pomfrey says and I frantically shake my head, not wanting to leave Remus and knowing he wouldn't want me to leave either.  
"No! No Remus needs me! I promised I wouldn't leave him!" I yell as McGonagall tries to drag me out of the room, I fight against her, struggling to make my way back to Remus and ensuring I wouldn't break my promise to him.  
"Sirius. I know you care for Remus and I know you want him to be okay therefore I need you to come with me and let Madame Pomfrey look after Mr Lupin." McGonagall tells me and I nod, but give her a look that asks her to let me say goodbye and she nods, knowing it'll be easier to get me to co-operate if she lets me do this.

I walk over to Remus and kneel down next to his bed, one of my hands taking his and the other brushing his hair away from his forehead as it sticks there due to sweat.  
"You better be okay Remus. I can't lose you. I'll try to be here when you wake up but if not just know I'm thinking about you and I'll be here as soon as possible." I tell him before pressing my lips to his overheating forehead in a sweet chase kiss. I stand up and with one last look at Remus I leave with McGonagall. She escorts me back up to the common room to ensure I don't run back to the infirmary as soon as she's out of sight and as I walk in James and Lily are back, talking closely on the couch...guessing their date went well.  
"Pads you okay?" James asks me after seeing my face when I walk in, I guess hard as I try, I will never not look completely worried about Remus at times like this.  
"Remus is in the infirmary." I say softly, my voice barely above a whisper so the fact they hear me is  
a miracle, I play with a leather bracelet Rem gave me for my birthday as I refuse to look in James' eyes.  
"What happened Sirius?" Lily asks me, worry evident in her eyes and voice, I take a deep breath to try and calm myself to stop the tears that are threatening to spill.  
"He just started shivering and no matter what I did he couldn't feel warm even though he was burning up and then he got really weak so I had to carry him to the infirmary and when we got there he was unconscious and McGonagall and Pomfrey made me leave so I don't know what's going on now." I explain in a rush, the tears I've been holding in finally spilling from my eyes and Lily immediately stands up and envelops me in a tight reassuring hug.  
"He's a fighter Sirius. He'll be fine." She tells me but I don't quite believe her. When we pull apart I look over at James as he hasn't said or done anything yet, I take the bracelet in my hand again fiddling with it trying to calm myself and not dwell on what is happening to Rem.

"Prongs?" I question softly, unable to read his expression which is unheard of between us, it's almost as unsettling as not knowing what was happening to Remus.  
"You shouldn't have left him Padfoot!" He yells at me and I jump out of my skin...that was not exactly what I was expecting, and honestly I don't know how to take it.  
"I didn't want to." I retort and he just shakes his head at me, his messy hair bouncing with his angry disappointment.  
"But you did! He needed you and as usual you run away. You can't deal when things get serious and real and you can't make a joke out of it you run and leave the rest of us to clean up the mess!" He snaps, his wand pointed at my chest in anger and I snap, everything I've been holding in pours out of me with no hope of stopping.  
"HOW DARE YOU?! WHEN WE FOUND OUT ABOUT REMUS' CONDITION I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SAY IT DIDN'T MATTER! I WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED BECOMING ANIMAGI TO BE WITH HIM DURING TRANSFORMATIONS! I SPEND ALL DAY WITH HIM IN THE INFIRMARY WHEN HE'S RECOVERING! I TOOK HIM TO THE INFIRMARY TODAY AND I FOUGHT TO STAY WITH HIM! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM! I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" I yell, basically telling Lily all of our secrets as well as letting slip my most closely guarded secret for the past three years. I fucking love Remus John Lupin. James just stands there in shock trying to figure out everything I just revealed, Lily mirroring his actions.

"Screw you James." I spit as I push past him and head out of the common room only to bump straight into Peter, knocking the small boy to the floor and honestly despite the fact I should care, I can't bring myself to do it.  
"For fuck sake Wormtail! Look where you're fucking going!" I snap, my residual anger at James being taken out on Peter, I know I'll feel bad about it later but right now I don't.  
"Sorry Sirius." He squeaks as I walk past and I know he won't get up until I've walked away. I feel like such a dick right now. I think about going back to the infirmary to be with Remus but I decide to go the long way round, allowing myself time to clear my head and to calm down before I see Remus. When I eventually get to the infirmary I see James and Peter already there along with Lily.  
"Where's Sirius?" I hear Remus say, he can't see me yet so I decide to stay where I am and listen in on the conversation.  
"As usual he's run away when things get hard." James mumbles, well he thinks he mumbles but we all hear him and Remus takes great offence to what he said.

"Don't talk about Sirius like that. He's the only one who stayed today when I felt weak this morning. He could have gone into Hogsmeade like he planned but he didn't because I needed him!" Remus snaps and I smile slightly before stepping into sight.  
"Don't hurt yourself Rem." I say and his face lights up when he sees me, my face mirroring his when I see how much better he looks already.  
"Sirius! You're here." He grins and I laugh quietly, loving the way he makes everything in my life seem better just by being near me.  
"Of course. You didn't doubt me did you?" I ask moving closer and Peter moves so I can sit in his space next to Remus and I smile thankfully at him, patting him on the back gratefully.  
"Never." He smiles back as I sit down and take his hand in mine, closing both of my pale hands around his scarred ones.

"You really scared me earlier Remus." I say, getting serious and everyone else senses this is a private moment and exits the room, leaving Remus and I to talk about everything we need to by ourselves without any eavesdroppers.  
"I know. I'm sorry...Madame Pomfrey said that I ingested some sort of silver. She said you got me here just in time." He mumbles and I tighten my grip on his hand, wishing I had bought him down even sooner but being glad that I got him here nonetheless.  
"I'm glad I got you here...do we know how you ingested silver?" I asked, more focused on how Remus became ill, mentally promising that if anyone did this purposefully I would hex them into oblivion.  
"No. I'm always so careful. I even try not to touch silver if I can help it so...McGonagall thinks somebody did it purposefully. As if they had a suspicion of what I am and wanted to test it." He replies, shame and disgust evident in his voice when he mentions his werewolf nature, I hate it when he gets down on himself for being a wolf, especially when he is so adorable and cute after a moon and just wants to spend time with me.  
"Remus don't use that tone of voice! You know I hate it when you do that." I say keeping my homicidal thoughts about killing whoever poisoned Remus to myself, he doesn't need to worry about me going full Black right now, all he needs to worry about is getting better.  
"I know...I'm sorry! I just..." he says softly and I place my hand under his chin, lifting it slightly forcing him to look at me, his amber eyes big and bright as he looks into my dark grey ones.

"Remus. Listen to me. You are an amazing person and you being a werewolf is not disgusting or shameful. It's part of who you are and you should be proud of that okay? Please stop hating yourself for this." I tell him, maybe being slightly too obvious about my feelings but not really giving a shit because Remus is all that matters. Remus smiles up at me and we sit there talking, nothing is really important in the conversation yet I'm taking it all in as though I'm going to need all this information to pass my NEWTS and become an Auror. Eventually Madame Pomfrey kicks me out but I promise Remus I'll be back soon...meaning stealing the invisibility cloak from James and coming down here tonight. I'm not leaving Remus alone...not now, not ever. Remus needs me and honestly I need him, I need to feel his hand in mine to keep me from losing it, I maybe also want to prove James wrong for what he said about me today. Yes I ran away from home but that's only because my mum was pressuring me to join the Death Eaters and the only way to get her to stop was to run away, and yes I run away from commitment but that is only because I can't commit myself to those girls, not when I know I'm using them to cover up my feelings for Remus and they're using me to show off to everyone that they can date the great womanizer Sirius Black and come out unscathed. Despite that I don't run away, my loyalty is to the Marauders, especially Remus and I am not about to run away from that...from them...from Remus.


End file.
